Shadows and Ice
by Johnlocksinthetardis
Summary: Pitch Black's daughter is on a mission to help her father rise again and defeat the Guardians once and for all, but will his plans be ruined when she falls for Jack Frost? Pitch gives her a choice, and she has to decide: Will she help her father, and kill the boy who's showing her a new way to live, or stay with Jack and face being killed herself?
1. Chapter 1

The girl sat in the middle of North's room, strapped down on a chair with large leather buckles. The Guardians surrounded her, glaring at her distrustfully. She had sneaked into North's workplace, somehow, without being seen. North spotted her spying in his office, but she had the nifty trick of almost sliding away from view, making it almost impossible to catch her. She was slick, and moved like water, a fast stream of movement that you could miss in the blink of an eye. Jack looked at her in anger, although he did feel a bit of admiration for her; he'd been trying for years to sneak in, and she manages it on her first go. He had to admit, it was impressive. There was no denying the girl was beautiful, but her beauty was clouded, eerie, like a blanket of darkness covered her, dampening her features. It was hard to stare at her for too long without feeling the urge to look away. Her hair was jet black and shining like ravens feathers, falling poker straight down her back. It was smooth and flowed, and swished like shadows. Her skin was pale grey, and her narrowed eyes were a glistening silver, staring at them all in turn. She was wearing hip-rise black cargo pants, scruffy combat boots, a thin black tank top and a black leather jacket. She looked like a badass warrior to Jack.

She laughed humorlessly. "Oh, you've caught me. Cute."

North glared at her and crossed his arms. "What were you doing in my office?"

The girl smiled and ignored him, whirling on Jack. "You're awfully white, aren't you? Let me guess, the oh-so-famous Jack Frost, right?"

Jack leaned forward, pointing his staff at her. Her voice was soft and low, and seemed to clog up his brain, making it hard to think. "Who are you?"

She looked at the stick with an eyebrow raised. "Watch your stick there, Buddy."

Jack withdrew his staff and felt his lip curl. "I said, _who are you?_"

The girl laughed again carelessly and rolled her eyes. "Oh, scary. Next question!"

North clenched his fists and stared at her intimidatingly. He needed answers, and she wasn't exactly helping him. "What were you doing in my office? How did you get in? The yetis guard this place twenty-four, seven."

"Those big idiots? Easy. I'm sneaky, and I can move fast. As for your office, I was spying on you of course, seeing what you were up to, any plans I could find. You know, the usual." She winked at him, her silver eyes glowing.

Bunny pointed his boomerang at her and growled. "Who are you spying for? What's your name?"

Unamused, she rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, you Guardians and your silly wood weapons. Get that out of my face or I'm not answering anything, kangaroo."

Bunny's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "What was that? D-did you just call me kangaroo?! That's it, I'm gonna-"

Tooth's small hand held Bunny back and she shook her head. "Don't. You're only giving her what she wants."

"Aw, what a shame. Stopped by a freaking butterfly. I thought I was going to fight the kangaroo." She said, feigned sadness. Her pouted lip transformed into a snarky smile, and she laughed.

Jack snickered and quickly hid it with a cough. No way he was laughing at the kangaroo thing, especially if _she_ said it. Besides, only he was allowed to call Bunny that. "Shut up."

She tilted her head up to him and pursed her lips. "Oh, feisty feisty, Jack. Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

North grumbled and called to Sandman. "Sandy, knock her out."

Sandman nodded and advanced, a large ball of golden sand in his hand. He threw it at her head, expecting her to fall into a deep sleep, but instead she laughed and blew the sand away, unaffected.

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Dream sand? Is that all you've got?"

The Guardian's eyes widened in shock- why hadn't the dream sand worked? It worked on the rest of the Guardians, and children too, so why not on her? Jack leaned forward, intrigue rising inside him. Whoever this girl was, she sure was a mystery. A challenge.

She lifted her head towards him, their lips almost touching. Her voice was soft and lulling, its dreamy effect pulling him under. Her words swirled round in his head, drowning out his thoughts and worries, until she was all he could think about. "Jack, I know you like me, I can sense it on you. You're wary, but interested...let me go and I can show you everything I can do..."

Jack's hands reached for the buckles, but Bunny smacked him on the head harshly, knocking him out of the trace. He stood up and rubbed his head, flinching in pain. "Ow."

Bunny shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, mate. Had to, you were gonna let her out."

"I was? What the-" Jack said, looking at the girl, bewildered. It was true, he did find her interesting. But he would never let her out, he wasn't _that_ stupid.

Sighing, she flicked her head, her long black hair swaying behind her. "It's my voice, idiot. Listen to it too long and I can make you do a number of things."

With that she winked at Jack and he felt himself blush, before tensing up again. Okay, he told himself. No listening to her. Fine, shouldn't be a problem. He glared at her and waved his hand, ice wrapping round her neck, fixing her to the seat.

She gave a breathy laugh and looked at him, her silvery eyes bearing into his. Her voice was low and filled with what seemed like amusement. "Oh, you _iced _me! I don't know, Jack, I kinda like it..."

Bunny stepped forward and crouched down, staring her dead in the eyes. "Listen here, Missy. I don't know who you are, or what you can do, but you're stuck here, whether you like it or not. So we _will_ get it out of you, even if it requires certain...methods."

She cast her face up at the bright moon, it's illuminating light casting shadows all around. Grinning, she looked at her wrist, as if a watch was there. "Look at the time! I'm afraid I have to go. But before I do, I'll let you know this. You can't stop me, and my father will rise again. I'm Pitch Black's daughter, and you should be very, _very_ afraid."

With that, she simply dissolved into the shadows, and was gone.

**I just want to point out, this is not the ROTG book version of pitch's daughter, she's different in this. Okay, that's all, let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack moaned and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. It wasn't like he needed sleep, but he and the Guardians had been up all night talking about the girl. How could she possibly be Pitch's daughter? Did Pitch even have a daughter? Questions thumped around in his head, leaving little room for him to think of anything else. She's managed to throw them off schedule as well, so Tooth was calling her fairies to work double time, Bunnymund had the eggs going faster than ever, and the yetis were working full speed. Jack himself had nipped out to do a quick ice over, but he was so distracted that he only really managed America before he was back in North's house with the rest of the Guardians.

Bunny lifted his head, staring at the seat. They had debated theories and talked all night about the girl without pause, she was a huge mystery to all of them. "How do we ever know she really is Pitch's daughter?"

North dragged a meaty hand down his face and sighed. "She moved through the shadows. Only he can do that."

Tooth bit her lip worriedly. "Plus she looks like him. The same light grey skin, long black hair silver eyes..."

Jack smiled as the image of her eyes popped into his head. He'd never seen eyes like hers before, even though they were identical to Pitch's. Her eyes were entrancing, like they could look right into you. Her silver iris' were shining, an he could swear the iris' moved and swirled. "Yeah, her eyes..." When Jack realised they were staring at him, he coughed and crossed his arms. "They're, you know, like Pitch's."

Bunny shook his head and carried on, to absorbed in thought to notice Jack's daydream. "Can she do everything Pitch can do?"

They looked at North expectantly, but he only sighed and looked at them gravely. "I don't know."

"I didn't feel a lot of fear around her though...it was more like..." Jack struggled to find the word. "I don't know. I felt on edge, but when she spoke directly to me, it was different."

A large question mark raised above Sandman's head, and Tooth fluttered nervously. She said, "Maybe she can switch it on and off?"

"Maybe. We know nothing about her. North, is she in the book?" Jack said, his fingers tapping against his staff repeatedly.

North heaved a sigh and walked over to his wall, where a large bookcase sat. He let his fingers roam around the spines until, after a few seconds, he gingerly pulled out a large leather-bound book and sat in on the pedestal. "Let's look."

They crowded round the book, fidgeting worriedly. They had no idea how powerful, how old or dangerous this girl was, and what exactly she planned to do with Pitch. They read the faded ink words blotched onto fraying paper line after line, looking for anything that could help, but alas they found nothing. It was only after three hours of looking, they found something.

"Mother Nature." Said North, shocked. "She's Mother Nature."

Jack's eyes widened and he scoffed incredulously. "No, sorry, what? H-How can she be Mother Nature? I thought m=Mother Nature was all save the trees and flowing gowns!"

"Maybe she was at one point, but she's half Pitch remember. She has more power than we could ever imagine."

"I thought Mother Nature was just a myth!" Said Tooth, alarmed. Her wings were fluttering at a million miles an hour, and she had to restrain herself from flying away accidentally.

North shook his head, lips turned down at the corners. This was a lot more serious that they had thought. He read from the book, his voice weary. "Pitch is older than the Man in the Moon, he's ancient, but he wasn't always Pitch. Once, he was just a man. He was once a hero of the Golden Age named Kozmotis Pitchiner. He had led the Golden Armies in capturing the Fearlings and their ilk, then volunteered to guard the prison planet they had been imprisoned in. He kept vigil for years, forced to listen to the prisoners' constant whispering and pleading. His only solace was thinking of his daughter, of whom he kept a photograph of in a locket. But one day, sensing his weakness, the prisoners imitated her voice and hypnotized Kozmotis to believe she was being held inside with them. Frantic, he opened the doors to release her, but was instead possessed by ten thousand Fearlings, transforming him into Pitch, the Nightmare King. When he transformed, it must have affected her, too. She's gone rogue."

Tooth let out a little gasp and put a hand to her heart, which was beating quickly. "Oh, my God...He was trying to help her."

"But, it turned him bad instead." Said Bunny, sighing. "Now he's got Mother Nature as a daughter, whom I'm pretty sure shares all his gifts, as well as some ones of her own."

"And she's going to bring him back." Said Jack quietly. He had no idea what this girl could do, or what her plans for Pitch were, but fear was growing inside him already. This girl had some _serious_ mojo. "Can we beat her?"

"I don't know." North said, somewhat regrettably. "But we have to try. We have to stop her before she raises Pitch."

Toothania fiddled with her fingers and looked up, her fuchsia eyes filled with worry. "What if we can't?"

"Then we die." Bunnymund whispered.

**Again, I would just like to say this is a spin on the book version, it's not all identical, so please don't be mad! I'm keeping the personalities like they are in the movie, but basically the back story and daughter of Pitch is coming from the book. I hope you like it, please enjoy and don't be afraid to give me a review! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and worry- an action that was becoming quite frequent to him. It'd been a week since the dark haired Goddess had slid away from them, leaving behind only shadow and a pile of problems for him to worry over. He knew they had to find her her, otherwise Pitch would rise, but how could they possibly get to her? She moved through shadow. She _was_ the Earth, every part of it was a part of her. The girl was ancient, and powerful. There was no way they could get her. Jack groaned and ran a hand through his mussed hair, making the white strands stick up like he'd been electrocuted. He walked alone, his bare feet hitting the ground silently. He stood in the middle of a park, the dark night sky a vast blanket above him. There was a few stars, but they weren't as beautiful as they usually were to him. He didn't know where he was; all he remembered was jumping out the window and letting the wind take him where it would, hoping to get away from the stress' of North's place. It was a catastrophe, they were stuck there at least five hours every night, planning and thinking, stressed and on a tight time schedule. Things weren't going as well as they could.

A soft voice came behind him, it's tone light. "Jack."

Jack whirred round, his staff raised. It was her. "You."

She walked up to him, her long hair swishing with every step, shining in the moonlight. It was past her hips now, even longer than he remembered. Shadow fell upon her face, accenting her high cheekbones and full lips. Her eyes were wide and startling, the metal colour glinting as she looked at him. She was deadly, but beautiful. He couldn't deny that. Her pale grey skin looked lighter in the moonlight, more silver, like her eyes. Jack felt himself momentarily losing it before he shook his head and glared at her again.

She looked at him, lifting her head towards the sky. "Me. Mother Nature, or whatever."

Jack took a tentative step towards her. "What's your real name?"

She looked at him, a dark eyebrow raised. "I have many, just like you. Different cultures, religions and stories all about me, they all have their own version and names. Greeks call me Gaea, or Demeter. But you, however," She said, walking up next to him. "can call me Ravenna."

"Ravenna." Jack whispered it, savouring the taste of the name on his tongue. It was different, unique, yet sounded dangerous at the same time. He looked at her and that's what he saw- a large glossy Raven. Everything about her radiated power, and now she had a name to match.

She gave him a smile, but it held no warmth. "Like it? I picked it myself. Wanted something different."

"What are you doing here?" He struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Here as in this place, right now? Or here as in Mother Nature, risen again?" She asked, her breath tickling his cheek.

Jack took a deep breath and stared into her ashen eyes. "Both."

"I'm just here out of curiosity. I've heard a lot about you, Jack. The boy who defeated my father. You could have ruled with him, yet you turned him down. Why?" She asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"He wanted to rule. I wanted to protect. Simple." Jack said, his voice detached.

He found that the closer she was to him, the harder it was to look. His eyes wanted to shift away, to look slightly by her head, to skim past her, but they didn't. He kept his stare, blinking frequently. There was that same grey covering her, dampening her features.

Finally, he blurted it out. "Why are you so hard to look at?"

Ravenna laughed and placed a hand on his chest, making him recoil, but she didn't mind. "It's a skill. See, I'm Mother Nature, Jack. I'm Earth, matter, everything. I am life and death, an endless cycle of growth and repair and destruction. This isn't my true form. I'm much more...God-like, shall we say. This, this is a dulled down version. The grey over me, it's like a shield, to stop you from staring at me. If you saw my true form, it would burn your eyes out. Plus this helps me sneak around more."

Jack was silent, the information going round in his head. That was something, wasn't it? Was it useful? Something he could tell the Guardians? Jack tried to think, but he found the words got muddled in his head, refusing to come out his mouth. "Can you drop the shield, but still keep that form?"

Ravenna pursed her lips and stared at him, her hand moving up to cup his neck. Every instinct screamed at him to pull away, but instead he leaned into it. She smiled at him. "Yes, I can."

Before Jack even had to ask, she closed her eyes and suddenly, the grey was gone. Jack blinked at her and stared- she was truly beautiful now. Without the grey to mask her, her features seemed sharper, more in focus. Her nose was straight, and her jaw smooth. Jack gasped and felt his hand reach out, but he quickly pulled it back. Laughing, Ravenna shook her head, her silky black strands falling like a waterfall down her back.

Jack closed his eyes and breathed deeply, wondering how he could get some information out of her. What could he ask that would be useful? She wouldn't tell him how she could be caught, would she? Indecision pulsed through him, and Jack breathed out slowly.

"How did you know I was here?" He said, his words clipped.

"The earth is a part of me. I can tell exactly where you are, at any given time. Having Pitch as my father means I can travel by shadow if I want to get to you fast. Like tonight." She said, their faces almost touching. She had to admit, Jack was stunning. He had a strong jaw, and pale white skin. His eyes were as electric blue as the hoodie he wore, and even though he was skinny, she could see the outline of his muscles. His hair was long and white, the messy layers making it stand up when he ran his hand through it. He was like nothing she'd ever seen. A pure picture of winter.

Jack nodded quietly, looking at her coldly. "Okay. Why did you come?"

Ravenna faltered. Why had she come? To rub it in his face he'd never catch her? To kill him? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she felt drawn to him. He was unpredictable. Exciting. A force of nature. "Because, for some reason, you interest me, Jack Frost."

Jack raised an eyebrow, a harsh laugh escaping his mouth. "Either that or you want to kill me."

She tilted her head. "Now now, who says I'm going to do that? I might just let you live, after all this. Who knows?"

Jack leaned in next to her ear, his icy breath making her shiver. "I'd rather die than live in a world with you and Pitch."

Ravenna drew back sharply, her demeanor hardening over. Why did her heart race when he leaned next to her? She was ancient, a Goddess, she wasn't meant to feel like this. This boy, he was nothing to her. A tiny speck of existence, and one that shouldn't be doing this. Angered, she sank into the shadows and appeared behind him in the blink of an eye, her arm wrapped around his neck tightly, She herself leaned in, with a voice just as cold as Jack's. "That can be arranged, boy."

Jack gasped and clawed at his throat, his eyes wide. Ravenna flung him onto the ground, the moonlight now making her features look terrifying. Her skin looked darker and her teeth looked sharper, just like Pitch's. Then he blinked, and she was back to normal. Looking down at him with something like tiredness, she tossed her hair over one shoulder and placed a combat boot on Jack's chest, pressing down lightly. "Don't anger me, Jack. Not if you want to make it through this. I'm older than time, and stronger than you. You're nothing but an ant under my boot, and a very squashable ant at that."

Jack waved his hand and ice shot out, wrapping up her body at full speed. He stood up quickly, staff in hand and braced himself, waiting for her to fight back. He didn't know if icing her saved his life or ended it prematurely, but in that moment he didn't really care. "Yeah? Well, I'll be fighting every step of the way. Just you watch me."

Smiling slightly, Ravenna nodded and the ice turned to water, falling at her feet, yet somehow not getting her wet. He had guts, trying to ice her like that. She should have been mad. She should have killed him- that's what Pitch would've done. But, instead, she found herself admiring him a little, and that thought alone made her feel confused. She didn't like the feeling. "I look forward to it. Goodbye, Jack."

Before she disappeared into the shadows, her soft lips pressed against his cheek, and she was gone.


	4. chapter 4

Ravenna glided, mist gathering around her feet. Its tendrils wrapped around her, refusing to let her go, but she didn't mind. She'd had hundreds, maybe even thousands of years to come to terms with her powers, and with the side effects, too. The elements- they reacted to her emotions, they were a part of her. She could still feel the cool of Jack's skin against her lips. Ravenna couldn't deny it- the boy intrigued her. So cold, but burning with a fire, a stubborn soul with passion and anger and love hoarded up inside him. In all her years of life, she'd never met another like him. But she couldn't let herself fall for him, she had to stick to the plan if she wanted to raise Pitch again. Emotions would only get in the way. Still, a part of her wished she could just break away from it all, meet Jack in other circumstances.

_Ravenna._

The voice was weak, but eerie, and she tensed. "Father."

_When will you free me, my sweet? I'm tiring._

"Soon, father. I'll work on the ingredients tomorrow. You'll be free for the next moon."

_Good._

Ravenna had thought he'd gone, until she heard the faint slither of his voice in her mind again, and shuddered.

_Ravenna, do not let your heart ruin this. I am inside your mind, I know what you feel. If you fall for the boy, I will not hesitate in killing him as soon as I rise._

"Yes, father. I know."

Suddenly, the voice disappeared, and left no trace in her mind. Ravenna squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, weariness seething through her body. She would raise her father, she had to. He'd died because he thought she was in trouble, she knew he loved her. He was just angry, that's all. He didn't mean that. Even as Ravenna thought about it, she knew she was wrong. Pitch was the only thing that could scare Ravenna, and she knew exactly what he was capable of, and she knew he'd kill Jack in a heartbeat. She shivered and hugged her arms close to her body, silky hair flowing as she shook her head. She had a month until the full moon. A month to raise Pitch. A month to try not to fall in love with Jack Frost.


End file.
